


May you live in interesting times

by LornaD



Series: The Sandpit Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Humor, Gen, Snippets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LornaD/pseuds/LornaD
Summary: Wherein Jangos DNA teams up with the Force and get the True Mandlorians plus the Jedi very interesting lives indeed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karking Force Mishaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740040) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> I asked Merfilly to come up with something based on the below prompt as I have never written anything before and my English school teachers ignorance of English and hack handed approach to teaching has left me perpetually uneasy about my own writing skills. She being wonderful came up with Karking Force Mishaps and then my brain started to churn out ideas based on Karking Force Mishaps  
> And thus you get this a bunch of snippets that one day I or someone else may expand in more  
> Prompt  
> fanfiction.net/s/11350768/1/Mandalorian-Sweater-Vest having read the insanity that is the above fic I started to wonder what would happen If Obi-wan and a half a dozen clones found themselves de-aged and back in time. Causing Jaster Mereel to adopt them. He’d recognise that clones are related to Jango at least. Thus a Jango driven more by need to keep his little brothers safe and the fear that the Jedi would try and take little oBi. Cody may only be physically six but using Obi-wans cute as a weapon against Jango comes natural. . How come the Clones didn’t disappear completely. Well Obi-wan tried to protect them and its kind of tied them all together in the force.

Five hours after Jaster had discovered six tiny problems 

Jaster’s head hurt. “So your saying that though they all look the roughly the same age Trapper's the youngest at five followed by Wooley at six, then Waxer and Boil at seven and finally Cody and Obi-wan are aged ten years”

“That’s about right, apparently Cody almost got culled for having a slower that average growth rate and he’s due for a growth spurt any day now. The Jetii claims that he won’t start getting tall until he's about fourteen and that he’s always been at the bottom end of the spectrum for his species”. 

His medic looked at him with a sour expression “Which I call bantha poo. While he ain’t starved he is borderline malnourished and has been for a while, which will affect his final height. Could be due to nerves, since when they left the med bay with Jango, for rations at least three of them were insisting that he ate everything on his plate, so they all know he has a problem, but long as its been going on this should have been pick up on by any competent medic, that it ain’t is worrying” 

With a sigh his medic pinched her nose and continued “Look, Jango's little lookalikes apart from a bunch of scars are in better shape than Jango, The Jetii is a problem I can deal with, just don’t let any one try and separate them from the Jetii they won’t handle it well”

Looking up at her Jaster said “Cody’s the only one with a life debt. The others shouldn’t be a problem”

“Don’t let the lack of sleep make you stupid Jaster. Their vod the Jetii included, none of em will sleep right without the others in their line of sight. Now as your medic I order you to get some food and then at least five hours shut eye”

“Don’t think that this will make things clearer.”

“No, but you're less likely to stick your bucket where it will get stuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando trans  
> vod - brother, sister, comrade   
> Jetii - Jedi


	2. Dinner and clone piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad snippets

Dinner such as it was, had been Illuminating, (Aethelthrith Aennoggelk Hoo Virrygg more commonly know as T’ad Aah) his medic had been right, the youngest Trapper had wormed his way on to the Jetii’s lap and was nodding off while the others had grouped themselves around the Jetii in a loose formation that allowed them to cover all angles of the room while they ate. 

They all knew about the Jetii’s eating problems and how to get him to eat, using a mixture of tactics to make sure he ate the ration assigned to him, despite the Jetii brat sneaking food from his plate to the others at least twice. Then it became a game with Jango joining in to see who could sneak food from one plate to another without getting caught. 

Jaster took his time eating, giving Jango time to lead the ade to the sleeping place set up for them. 

Sneaking a glance round the door let him know that they didn’t completely trust the Mandlorians any more than the Mandlorans trusted them. The Jetii had been placed in the most secure spot in the room with the others positioned around him. Trapper in the Jetii arms and the grumpy one Boil on watch. 

Given the furious whispering his helmet was picking up it seemed the Jetii brat and Cody were disagreeing over who should have first watch. They were definably an aliit.

 

The first time Jaster found a pile of ade with the Jetii brat in the middle, he like most of the Mandlorians just blinked. After it started happening during any down time they had and Jango started to join in. Jaster decide he needed to know what was going on.

Cody looked confused at first at the question Jaster had just asked “Why? Oh! Obi-wans just as touch starved as we are and now he doesn’t have any paperwork he can’t get out of the Clone Medics proscribed fix it. Jango’s really good a hiding Obi-wans boots which helps us keep him in the pile longer and Boil’s real happy the Generals not as anxious and he sleeping better.”  
Cody beamed at Jaster “I can’t see his spine any more, if he keeps this up his ribs won’t stick out either. "

Since Cody and the ade had everything under control, Jaster let them get on with it. Later slumped in his quarters looking at the nearly empty bottle of ne'tra gal Jaster hoped that someone would give him some good news about these kids before he winds up an alcoholic. At least he has an ally in his medic T’ad Aah should the Jetiise ever turn up to try and take Obi-wan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando trans  
> ade - kids  
> t'ad - two 
> 
> Medic Aethelthrith Aennoggelk Hoo Virrygg more commonly know as T’ad Aah I’m not going to repeat her full name again ever, there’s a reason most people call her two AAH and its not for her sunny personality


	3. Hair dye and buy'ce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody needs to learn to communicate better with people who aren’t vod’e or Jedi,

Somehow despite the jetii being an ex-General, Cody is the ades spokesperson/ jetii translator.  
Cody informs Jaster that if his General gets a bad feeling about something not to dismiss it like stupid natural born’s or other jetiise have.

“The di'kut’s ignore the General’s bad feelings because he can’t tell you details. You can speak to any of the others and they’ll confirm that every time he’s had one of his bad feelings the mission always goes to osik “. Cody says standing to attention front of Jaster.

“And why isn’t Obi-wan telling me this himself” Jaster asks leaning back in his chair, even as he makes a note to test this.

Cody eyeballs him back “Because Obi always found being the poster Jedi for the republic upsetting. Both Boil and medic T’ad Aah said “ he was to avoid stress until he’s at least 4st in weight”, … medic’s out rank everyone when it comes to medical, sir”

Yes, Jaster wouldn’t want a pissed off T’ad Aah on his tail either. 

So he’s sharper than he should be, when Cody asks if he can purchase hair dye but they really don’t have the credits to waste on frivolous items. Jaster just can’t understand why Cody gets so mad about his refusal. Jaster said no and as buir he meant no. 

Cody gives him the stink eye and the rest of the ade are unhappy.

Finding out from Jango that the dye is for Obi-wan, and the vod are pissed because it’s taken them the last three months to persuade their jetii, to dye his hair doesn’t make things any clearer.

He finally, gets it when there’s trouble at the Baylars Station the True Mandlorians have stopped at for a re-supply. Obi-wan comes back pale and shaking tucked into a furious Cody’s side with a worried Jango at his back. The ade’s shopping escorts, brothers Chert and Jeck Narn are also livid.

A tightly controlled Cody, gives all the Mandlorian’s a concise briefing on the value of natural red hair to the average slaver, the likely consequence to an enslaved natural red head, followed up with examples of previous occasions, when he and his brothers had to protect their jetii from law abiding citizens of the republic, who found the temptation of natural red hair just too much to resist. He finishes his outburst by stating it could all have been avoided if they could have just dyed his hair to match his vod'e, before stomping back into the med bay where Trapper is watching over, a sedated Obi-wan.

Jetii or not most of the True Mandlorians look ill after Cody’s rant, Jango actually is sick, while the remaining ade just look tired. 

Jaster spends the next few hours comforting Jango, promising him that he will never let this happen to any of the ade, talking to Baylars Station staff on comms regarding the damage to the station, (he’s not paying for the damages, the slavers attacked his people, haar'chak) de-briefing Chert and Jeck Narn over what happened. 

Later that day, when T’ad Aah sidles in to his office with a bottle of ne'tra gal under one arm and a datapad with a couple of glasses on it, after Jaster has just got off the comms to Baylars Station staff again, Jaster takes the filled glass she offers him gratefully. 

“I screwed up badly, didn’t I.”

“yep, but truth, with natural red hair being so rare in humans, it was an easy to assume the jetii dyed his hair red not that they wanted the dye to hide his hair colour” T’ad Aah said before tossing her shot back “Who knew there was something slavers prized more than young force sensitive's and twi’lek’s” Looking down at her datapad “Chert and Jeck did a good job, the ade are shaken up with scrapes and bruises buts that’s it physically.”

Rubbing his forehead Jaster queried. “What I want to know is how the hell did the slavers know to grab him in the first place?” Rolling the now empty glass between his fingers “Do you think we've got a leak” Jaster looked straight at her face.

T’ad Aah sighed “ Maybe or just bad luck, we’ve stopped at other places, maybe someone passed the information on. It’s not like we can ask the slavers given their all dead. ………But Jaster, you got to stop thinking that just cause they look like Jango their gonna think and act like him. ….”

T’ad Aah questioned “Can you see Jango ever wanting to be medic? Jaster”

Laughing Jaster replies “Osik no, not while he still has life in his body"

Smirking back at him T’ad Aah continued “Well Boil does, he’s been helping me out in the med bay and listening to him when he’s distracted can be quite informative…. The lookalikes, well they’ve only ever had their jetii in their corner and Boil doesn’t think his jetii has ever really had anyone in his corner, someone who will back him up without question until Cody and the vod'e came in to his life, and that’s different since he was responsible for them.”.. 

T’ad Aah advised “Cody will forgive you. You just need to make him understand your not a Jetii and he has to use more words to explain things to you. As for the jetii brat, we need to make him understand we’ve got his back and won’t throw him to the rancor first chance we get. You might want to get the Narn boys on that since they didn’t hesitate to show the slavers what a true Mandlorian does to scum that touches one of ours.”

“This isn't going to be easy, is it?” Jaster said taking another sip from his glass.

“If parenthood was easy any mir'osik would do. Just remember "Mishuk gotal'u meshu roke, pako kyore"” with a wicked grin T’ad Aah responded before getting up and leaving.

Jaster eyed the bottle of ne'tra gal left behind and snorted Mishuk gotal'u meshu roke, pako kyore ain't that the Haat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osik – dung.  
> di'kut – fools  
> Haat - truth  
> buy'ce – helmet  
> Mir'osik - "Dung for brains"  
> vod'e – brotherhood/brothers  
> aliit - clan/family  
> buir -parent  
> Haar'chak - "Damn it!"  
> Jetiise - plural form of "Jedi", can also be used for "Republic"  
> Mishuk gotal'u meshu roke, pako kyore. - "Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay
> 
> Don't wait up for the next chapter


End file.
